


Lamb to the Slaughter

by reservoirpups



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, dark!Will, windigo hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reservoirpups/pseuds/reservoirpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twice a year, a lottery is held in order to select a sacrifice to leave at the edge of the forest for the Chesapeake Ripper, a demon who has lived in the woods surrounding the area for hundreds of years. The sacrifices are a promise to keep unorganized murder out of their town, as long as the demon is kept happy. On the first of July, Will's name is pulled and he is sent to the beast. Though for the first time, The Ripper's interests are peaked before It's stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in months so here's a little something to get me back into the swing of things. I'm writing things bit by bit and I'm in the last few weeks of my classes so I apologize in advance if the updating is a little slow. The first chapter is kind of short, but I'll work on making the others longer. Title is from a short story by Roald Dalh by the same name.

Will was nine years old when he saw his first dead body.

It had been just after lunch when Will had tugged on his boots and clambered down the back porch steps after his older brother. Wolf Trap had surcome to the lazy haze of summer for a little over a month now. Will listened to the shrill screams of the cicadas as he barreled through the open field at the back of his house. He wanted to stop and catch one, maybe keep it in one of the mason jars he kept under his bed to study for a while. His legs kept him moving forward instead.

“Where are we going?” Will called out, looking over his shoulder at his house in the distance. He wondered if his father would be angry that they had left without a word. He was probably too busy.

“Would you stop following me all the time? We’re not going anywhere.” Adam spat out over his shoulder, picking up his pace. He had turned thirteen in the spring and had decided it wasn't cool to have anything to do with his younger brother anymore.

Will struggled to keep up, feeling the burn in his lungs. Adam knew Will was significantly weaker than he should be for his age. He recalled a time during monsoon season when Adam had locked him out of the house for the night and Will spent the next five months on the edge of death.

“You know we’re not supposed to go this far out!” Will looked back over his shoulder again. The house was a small speck in the distance. He looked forward, slowing to a halt to follow in suit of his brother. In front of them was a small creek running almost silently. Will looked down over the creek's edge at the burnt bits of wood that were still there after seven years when his father had burned down the old bridge linking the field to the woods. Will heard Adam click his tongue quietly.

“I’ve stood on the outskirt of the woods tons of times.” Adam boasted, crossing his arms. “Never seen a thing.”

“So? Where do you think the people go, then?” Will narrowed his eyes.

“Dunno. Jacob Meijers said he thinks that it’s all made up by the adults.”

“Jacob Meijers is dumb.” That earned Will a fist to the shoulder.

“What, are you scared or something?” Adam had already started rolling up his jeans and was slowly lowering himself into the shallow creek.

“Come on, Adam, we’re not supposed to be here. Dad will be so angry.” Will shifted his weight of his footing. Adam ignored him, wading carefully in the water that rose up a little higher than mid calf.

“If you’re always so keen to follow me then what’s stopping you now?” Will knew it was a rhetorical question. He hated being patronized.

Adam had climbed up out of the creek and was standing at the edge of the trees by the time Will stopped dwelling on the question. He shot his younger brother and testing look before taking off into the forest.

“Adam!” Will called out, watching the boy disappear like he had never been there at all. Will stilled. There was a slow breeze through the branches, making him shiver. He was rooted in his spot for all but three seconds before climbing past the creek, ignoring the water soaking into his jeans.

There was a sort of calming effect as Will pushing through the stray branches. There was suddenly nothing. He couldn’t hear the gentle trickle of the creeks behind him, or the soft shifting of the wind through the trees. But there was his heartbeat. Maybe his Father could hear it all the way home.

“Adam?” His voice was soft.

Everything had changed in the blink of an eye, though Will’s legs were stiff, like he had been there for hours.

It was dark. He felt blood trickle down from his nose to dip along the curve of his lip. He blinked hard, fighting the tightness in his chest. Adam always told him to count to ten.

The squawking of a bird startled him into awareness.

Will slowly turned himself around, his eyes growing wide at the site of a small body covered in a blanket of ravens. The body was motionless, yet the raven's small bodies hummed against the shadows of the trees. His mouth dropped open in a scream, and the noise that bubbled out of his throat was animalistic. With it, the ravens scattered.

There were antlers in the distance between the trees. Will’s vision went black. 

* * *

 

Will awoke with a violent jerk. He slowly braced his arms against the bed, holding himself up and casting a glance at his alarm clock that was sending a shrill cry throughout the room.

Six in the morning on the first of July. He licked his lips before turning off the alarm.

There was no point in getting back to sleep. The dread that curled at the bottom of his stomach would keep him up anyway.

Though it was a Tuesday morning, he wouldn't have work today. Nobody had work on the first of January and July. It was a meager attempt to give people some closure, but it only served to drill the event into Will's mind. The lottery opened in two hours.

Will stared down at his hands atop the bed sheets. The feeling of dirt caked into his palms was a constant presence, no matter how hard he scrubbed. He continued to stare down until the lurching in his stomach dragged him from his bed and threw him down across the hall to the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. He heaved into the toilet pitifully. He thought of his brother’s eyes and of the raven’s glassy gaze.

Two hours until the name of the creature’s next meal was revealed.

 

The town hall was already becoming crowded by the time Will took his seat next to Jack Crawford. The two were silent, Jack scribbling out some paperwork against a clipboard and Will with his gaze directed out of the window.

The hall was still relatively breathable. There was half an hour until doors locked, though a small stream of people would trickle in every so often and take claim of the uncomfortable seats around him. Most were near silent as they sighed into plastic chairs. Will turned his gaze to watch a young family that had chosen to sit in the front row. All had their hands tightly clasped together. The Father’s lips moved quickly. If he listened closely, he could hear the murmuring of a prayer.

“When was the last time one of us was named again? 10 years?” Will finally said, breaking the silence.

“10 years.” Jack confirmed with a small nod, not bothering to glance up.

Will hummed lightly.

There was a system that was said to be around since the first footsteps in the bay’s dirt. Twice a year, two names from the consensus were pulled to be sent out for sacrifice. There were few loopholes, though Will was in favour of one of the few. Those who worked in the criminal justice system were only required to have their names entered into the lottery once every two years. It was a deal of sorts. They threw ethics behind them and sent a lamb to slaughter twice a year. The creature didn’t give two shits what they did with themselves the rest of the year as long as they left it alone.

Will’s leg tapped nervously. He could still hear the father’s soft words from the rows in front of him. It had turned into an annoying buzzing in his ear now. He tugged lightly at the hair at the back of his neck before smoothing it back down.

On the farthest wall of the town hall hung a rather worn looking wooden Jesus. Will noted the claw marks that had taken the paint off the wood on the chest of the carving. It seemed tasteless to hang a religious relic in the town’s meeting place, but Will never heard anyone voice a complaint about it. People had just stopped caring. Just above the wooden Jesus hung a pair of large antlers in excellent condition. Will wanted to laugh at the irony.

“Alright, if everyone could take their seats, please.” There was a loud rapping of a cane against the podium at the front of the room. The room slowly grew silent apart from the scraping of chairs against the wooden floor as people chose their seats. Will still heard the quiet muttering from the first row. He ground his teeth.

“Now, today happens to be the first of July, meaning it has come time for our biannual lottery.” The voice was that of Frederick Chilton, a director of the local sanatorium on the outskirts of Baltimore. The only reason he was put in charge to run these things was because he would never flinch at a goddamn thing, even calling out the name of someone about to be put to a gruesome death. If Will sank down in his chair just so, the antlers that hung on the wall would rest lightly in place atop his head. Jack sighed, yanking Will up by the collar of his shirt.

“As we all know, these days can cause us tremendous heartache. But, as a community we have always been strong in moving on. It may be better in thinking of today not as a death, but a birth of new day for this town, just as any other.” Will closed his eyes. It was the same bullshit they spewed at every lottery. He wondered if Chilton would be saying the same thing if his name was pulled.

Soon, all the heads of the building bent forward in a silent prayer. Will stared straight forward at Chilton, narrowing his eyes at the smirk on his features. The two had never gotten along and made it so these meetings were the only two times they would run into each other throughout the year. Chilton raised an eyebrow and Will clicked his teeth together in a childish biting motion.

“And now, the name. We all have things to be doing today anyway, let’s get this over with.” Chilton muttered the last part. Will was the only one to roll his eyes.

Chilton reached out his hand with a flick of his wrist taking the black box that was held out to him. He gave it a quick shake for good measure. The metal tags clanked together inside noisily. Once they were pulled and the name had been called, there were to be welded onto a grave and were allowed to be placed wherever the the family pleased. There was never a body to be buried along with it.

Chilton cleared his throat before slipping his hand into the box, his eyes closed. The town hall was so silent Will could hear his own heartbeat in his ear.

There was a flash of silver as the tag was pulled from the beam of sunlight streaming through the window. Will’s leg began to tap against the wood floors again.

“Ah.” Chilton glanced up, the hint of a smile on his lips.

Will didn’t even hear his name being called. Suddenly all eyes of the hall were on him and Jack’s broad hand was gripping Will’s knees tightly.

Will didn’t bother to stop the laughter clawing it’s way up through his throat.

* * *

 

_Will watched as the small coffin was lowered into the ground. Everyone else had left the service by then, the only ones left on the grass being Will and his father. Both kept a stoic face._

_"We can leave, can’t we? We don’t have to live like this anymore.” Will looked up at his Father, squinting against the bright summer sun._

_"No.” His Father answered. There was an aggressive tone on his tongue. He paused before crouching down to Will’s level. His eyes were red and puffy, but showed the only sign of emotion that had crept across his features. “This never happened, alright? We will go on like we always have. If you make it so anything is out of the ordinary, It will find you. It will find you and then you will lay next to your brother. Do you understand?”_

_Will nodded quickly, biting his cheek._

_His Father slowly rose back up, staring down at the coffin that was now fully grounded. “Those who are born of this land are to die of this land. We’re paying the price of our ancestors, Will. That’s how it will always be.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's funny watching everything you know crumble down around you in a matter of hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some Will/Alana, so I apologize if that's not your cup of tea, but of course the story will move on to eventually centering around Will/Hannibal.  
> I want to thank everyone for the lovely responses and messages! I was kind of hesitant to write this fic because I wasn't sure if it would be well received and I'm so thankful for how kind everyone has been! It really makes writing so much more enjoyable.

"Is there anyone you would like to call?" Jack's voice was quiet and detached. It was stuffy inside the small office.

Will's fate still hadn't quite sunk in yet. Being led by Jack through the crowds of whispering people had made his skin crawl. Chilton had closed the meeting, quickly thanking everyone for going and spewing more bullshit about how beautiful it was to be able to breathe for another six months. His eyes had been on Will's the entire time. Will had glanced at the family once more in the front row before he reached the back of the hall. He watched the mother delicately kiss the foreheads of her children with a tired smile. There was a pang in Will's chest.

"No." Will muttered, blinking away the image in his mind. He brushed a couple dog hairs off his jeans with a lump in his throat.

"Seeing as there's no family members to take your possessions, they'll be donated unless you have other wishes." It was like he was simply talking business as usual.

"Do whatever you want with it." Will glanced out the small frosted window as Jack continued to fill out paperwork. He hadn't looked up once. "My only request is that you find good homes for my dogs."

Jack finally looked up, giving a small nod. "Of course."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them. Will looked around the office for what would be his last time. He wondered how many times the two of them had sat there together before. How many hours they picked apart the minds of murderers and victims alike.

“I’m going to kill It.” He said quietly, staring at a coffee stain in the carpet. He wasn’t even sure if he had spoken at all until Jack put down his pen.

“What was that?”

“I’m going to fucking kill It.”

“And how exactly do you plan on doing that? Please, enlighten me.” Will flinched slightly at Jack’s harsh tone.

“I’ll shoot It. Burn It, maybe.” Will’s fingers dug at the cheap wood of the armchair.

“You’ll be stripped and in front of the whole town. And you expect to walk in guns blazing?”

“You’re the one that’s going to be escorting me, Jack.” Will looked up suddenly, forcing eye contact. “This lies in your hands.”

Suddenly Jack slammed his fist down on the desk between them. There was a loud clamour as he pulled himself up and circled around the desk towards Will.

“Do not try to guilt me about this, Will. Do you honestly think I want this? That I had anything to do with this decision? Because I didn’t. Get that fucking idea out of your head.” He growled.

“Why are you angry? Because you couldn’t help Bella? Because you turned away from helping her like you’re doing to me?”

There was red hot pain as the loud smacking sound echoed through the office. And another. There were tears in Will’s eyes now. When was the last time he had cried? He was shaken out of his daze, making him stare up at Jack. There was a silence that felt like half an hour, though it only lasted a few moments.

“For once in your life, just stop.” Jack muttered. Will sniffled slightly, leaning his head back against the wall. “Do you honestly think after hundreds of years no one had thought to try and kill It? That everyone went with tails between their legs? Why do you have to make it harder than it should be? You have to understand - if you anger It, we'll all feel it. This whole place will be slaughtered. You can't let that happen."

“I’m not ready to die yet.”

“No one ever is.”

“What’s going to happen to me?”

Jack drew back his intensity to lean against the desk. Will took the opportunity to wipe his nose against his sleeve.

“I’m under the impression that Alana wanted to see you before...you go.” Jack said, his tone going back to business as usual. He was turned to face out the window. It was a beautiful day.

“I’m sorry I won’t be able to help you with your work anymore.” Will said stiffly. He noticed the tension in Jack’s shoulders.

“We’re going to miss you, Will. I’m going to miss you.” Jack pulled himself from the desk to glance out the window. Will took it as a hint that the conversation was over.

 "Thanks for the empathy as always."

Jack shoved his hands into his pockets. “I’ll see you after sundown.”

Alana was waiting for Will politely in the hallway. Will ducked his head in an awkward greeting. Alana looked at him for a moment before pulling him into a tight hug. He could tell she had been crying.

“It’s okay.” He said weakly, returning the hug.

“I’m so sorry, Will.” She murmured into his chest.

He pulling back and looking down at her with the small amount of fondness he had always saved for her. “Come on, it’s a nice day out. Let’s not waste it around here.”

* * *

The drive back to his home between the trees was quiet. Will stared out the open window, breathing in the fresh air. Freedom was a beautiful thing. He stuck his hand out, the wind slipping between his fingertips. He didn’t think of the woods, or the monster, or the meal that was to be made out of him. He thought of his dogs and the sunrise and Alana’s kindness.

He wondering if anything would change with him out of the picture. If their work became slower without his touch. A selfish part of him hoped it did. He furrowed his eyebrows at the thought, giving his thigh a quick pinch for such a thought. Even in the hours before his own death it wasn’t fair to think solely of himself, but when in his life had he ever been given the opportunity to put himself first?

The car slowed along the gravel driveway. Will smirked as his dogs howled inside the house from the noise. If he looked closely, he could see them with their snouts pressed against the window in anticipation. He cast Alana a sloppy grin before climbing out of the car and making his way up the porch to unlock the door. Alana slowly followed in suit, smiling as Will crouched down on the floor once he had opened the door and gathered the dogs into his arms. Their tails thumped happily against the wooden floor.

“You must be hungry.” Alana's voice was soft as she moved past the herd of dogs and toward the kitchen.

“Sorry about the mess...I wasn’t really expecting any of this today.” Will said lightly, pulling himself up to close the door as the dogs let out high pitched whines. He leaned against the kitchen doorway, watching Alana open his cupboards. “I have some fish in the fridge that I caught over the weekend. That should probably be used up.”

“Perfect.” Alana smiled lightly.

They moved together throughout the kitchen. They giggled as Will did the dirty work, neatly cleaning the fish. Their conversation was light as it usually was. They talked about work, current events, the season changes. Will watched her as she leaned against the counter and took a light sip of her wine. He wondered about the man that would eventually make her happy. He wondered if she would ever think about him when they were together.

The two of them moved to the back porch once the fish had baked. They seated themselves at the small table that overlooked the large property that Will owned. On the outskirts of the grass were the dark woods that crept into Will’s mind each night. He looked out at them now in a different light.

Alana laughed as the dogs shoved their way out through the crack in the door and bolted down the porch steps, pushing against each other and barking loudly as they barreled across the grass. Will smiled halfheartedly.

“I’ll make sure they’re alright.” Alana said quietly after a few moments.

“Thank you.” Will whispered. He felt a nudging of his hand, realizing one of the dogs hadn’t run off with the others. He bit the inside of his cheek, smoothing over Winston’s fur.

“How do you feel?”

“I’m not really sure.” He leaned back in his chair, looking up at the sky. It would only be a few hours until sunset. “I don’t think I’m scared. I think I’m just angry.”

“You’re allowed to be.”

“I know.” He clicked his tongue lightly. “I guess it’s kind of fitting. The Graham bloodline dies with me.”

Will pretended not to notice the tear that fell into Alana's lap.

The next few hours were strained. Alana helped Will clean up, though neither of them had touched their food. Will ended up cutting it up and tossing it to the dog’s bowls which they swallowed down happily.

He downed his third glass of wine, putting the glass down heavily on the counter top. He ignored the dull ache in his head.

“Suppose I better get going, then.” He murmured. Alana ducked her head. He stared at her for a few moments as she pretended to to smooth out wrinkles on her dress. He reached out, cupping the side of her face and making her look up at him. He leaned in, only to have her pull away from his touch.

“I-I’m sorry, I just...I can’t.” She stuttered, looking anywhere but his face.

“Why, because you don't have feelings for me?” 

“Because you’re going to die.” She said quickly, looking down again. There was a pause between the two of them before he snagged her car keys off the counter and moved to the doorway. “I’ll let you say goodbye to your dogs.”

Will watched as she closed the front door. He swallowed thickly before crouching down once again to the dog’s height. They lapped at his face, making him smile despite it all.

“You’re gunna be okay.” He murmured, though not exactly sure who he was saying it to. He pulled himself up, casting one last look around his small house before dragging himself to the door, his dogs following in tow. “Bye, guys.”

Will closed the door slowly behind him, leaning his forehead against the worn wood. The air was growing a little more chill around him as the sun was near setting in the sky ahead. Walking towards Alana’s car made his muscles ache and he cast his eyes to the gravel as he noticed her wiping at her face quickly.

The drive back into town was silent. Will watched the rush of colour out the window as it slipped away from him. He cast his glance up to the sky for a moment, noticing the first few stars of the night. He remembered when his Father had told him after Adam died that every star was the soul of someone who had past on. He wondered which one was Adam and where he would be next.

The car slowed outside the town hall once again. Will looked at the small crowd of people that had started gathering outside, staring at the car with a burning intensity. He reached for the handle.

“Will-”

“It’s okay.” He was starting to feel like a broken record.

“I just-”

“Alana.” Will cut her off again, looking at her for the first time since they had gotten in the car. “It’s okay. Here.” He looked down at himself before pushing up his sleeve and playing with the clasp of his watch. He slowly placed it into his lap. He would be stripped down, anyway.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“I’ll see you later.” Will yanked on the handle again, climbing out of the car.

In the hall he was met with Jack and Chilton again, along with a couple other officers who would be there to make sure he didn’t do anything rash. He gave a curt nod of his head in greeting.

“Good evening, Will.” Chilton greeted, returning the nod.

“Is there anything else you need?” Jack asked quietly. He didn’t look at him.

“No. No, I’m alright. Let’s just get this thing over with.”

They nodded.

Will undressed slowly, ignoring the burn of embarrassment. It was degrading enough being sent out to your death in front of the whole town, and this was just the cherry on top of the cake. Will wanted to argue, but he knew it was what the creature wanted of the sacrifices. It was probably all just a game to it.

He stood still as two of the officers quickly tied his hands behind his back with rope. He stared at Jack, willing him to look up at him. He didn’t.

“Well, if that’s all, you should be on your way, then.” Chilton tapped his cane against the floorboards. Will nodded. Jack stepped forward to take Will by the arm. 

There were a few more formal words exchanged between them before the doors were pushed open and Will was forced to stare at the entirety of the town staring at him in pity. His face burned. He tried to think of Alana to make it feel better, but it only made it worse.

He stepped carefully down the dirt path. His feet hurt from the contact but he ignored the pain, keeping his head to the ground. If Alana was in the crowd, he didn’t want to notice.

He felt Jack’s grip tighten on his arm, making him look up.

“I tried talking to Chilton about letting you go. I read through the documents all afternoon trying to find any more loopholes. Something to do with mental instability, maybe. I couldn’t...there was nothing.” Jack muttered quietly. Will laughed, starting the crowd slightly.

“It wouldn’t be fair to let me go.” A lopsided smile was on his features. He could have sworn he saw a pair of antlers flash in the distance through the thin trees.

“None of this is fair, Will.”

“Isn't it, though?”

Before long, they had reached the edge of the forest. Jack slowly let go of Will’s arm, and the sudden panic of being alone hit Will like a ton of bricks. He glanced back at the crowd behind him over his shoulder.

“Go on, then.” Chilton said coldly.

Will growled deep in his throat, making Chilton take a small step back. When he cast one last glance towards the crowd to find Alana's familiar face, she couldn't be found.

He give Jack one last glance before forcing his feet forward. There was a faint laugh in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for tonight's episode of Hannibal ahhhh!!!! As always, you can find me at dirttgrub.tumblr.com - come talk to me about Hannibal!  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which death seems a lot more lavish than Will had previously thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our love birds finally meet, break out the champagne.

Once he had blocked off his mind from his body, the hardest thing to do was to keep his feet moving.

Will had stopped casting glances behind him at the faint light of civilization. It was as though he had already died and was watching himself trudge through the dirt from a higher point. He glanced up, wetting his lips. His eyes had started playing tricks on him, and he could almost see an animalistic version of himself, crouched expertly amongst the branches, snarling down and baring his teeth. He blinked hard, forcing himself to keep looking forward.

He was alone now in the dark. Though he wasn't alone. His chest felt tight at the feeling of being watched through the fog.

It wasn't exactly a graceful walk to slaughter. Stray twigs dug into the bare souls of his feet, making him limp. It had felt like he had been walking aimlessly for hours, making his body a sore mess. He had tripped miserably a couple times in the darkness before stumbling back to his feet. If he bothered to look down, there would be no surprise to being covered in dried blood and gashes.

Maybe this was all a game to the Ripper. Maybe he just watched his meals tire themselves out for his own amusement, pushing them to the brink before letting their entrails hit the forest floor.

“I’m here! All for you…” Will called out into the thick forest air. There was a loud shriek from a raven above him, making him lose his footing. Will stumbled forward, falling to his knees. He didn’t bother to correct the fall, instead toppling over onto his side and ignoring a particularly sharp twig that dug into his ribs. He stared up at the night sky. Only a portion of it was visible through the branches, to his disappointment.

“Come and eat me, you devil.” Will muttered. His eyes were heavy. He moved his gaze lazily to the raven perched in the tree above him, staring down at him with an intensity Will didn’t know was possible for animals. “Take my body and do with it what you will. There’s nothing left inside it anyway.”

His eyes were heavy. He closed them briefly, slowing willing himself to catch his breath. The cold air made his body quiver, making him unconsciously curl into himself.

When he opened his eyes again, the vision from before was back. He watched the animalistic version of himself crawl across the forest floor with ease. Closer, and closer. Will smirked in greeting, flashing his teeth. There was a growl from the copy before it lunged.

Everything was black.

* * *

Will slowly lifted his head, letting out a low groan. It felt like his head had been split open with a baseball bat.

It was pitch black, wherever he was. He was seated against a flat surface, his limbs splayed out in front of him. There was some sort of cold metal held against his neck, making a clanking noise like chains when his head lolled forward against his chest. Suddenly there was noise of water being sloshed around alarmingly close to him and something warm and wet was being pressed to his feet. He startled, squirming away from the sensation though his restrains didn’t let him get far.

There was a hand gripping his leg, a warning hidden in the action. Will stilled slowly, heart racing as his head struggled to catch up.

“You know, in several religions, feet washing is said to be a sacred act.”

Will craned his head. The voice was hard to understand at first. It was laced with some sort of accent that he wasn’t familiar with. There was something ancient about it.

“If I then, your Lord and Teacher, have washed your feet, you also ought to wash one another’s feet. For I have given you an example, that you should do as I have done to you.” Will found himself murmuring without much thought. Everything was still for a moment before there was the noise of water again and Will felt what seemed like a damp rag being swept carefully against the bottom of his feet. He ignored the dull pain of the injuries he had endured and squinted into the darkness in front of him.

"Most assuredly, I say to you, a servant is not greater than his master; nor is he who is sent greater than he who sent him." The voice almost purred. Will suspected a smile against It’s lips.

“Who are you?” Will leaned his head back against the wall behind him. He hated to admit he almost enjoyed the gentle touch that he was being subjected to.

“You know who I am.” The voice was amused.

“If you’re the Ripper, I figured I would be cooking on a spit by now.”

The creature laughed quietly. “Would you rather that?”

“Possibly.” Will wiggles his toes against the rag. “Can I see you?”

“Are you sure you want to?”

Will breathed softly. There was a sort of musky scent coming from the creature. It smelled of old books and the sort of scent that hung around after the rain. There was something warm about it, making Will roll his head forward again.

“I saw something, in the forest.” Will muttered.

“That happens. Didn’t your parents ever tell you not to wander into the woods?”

Will narrowed his eyes, growling deep in his throat without really meaning to. He thought back to the vision of himself between the trees and furrowed his brows.

“How did I get here?”

“I had been enjoying the show for long enough until you knocked yourself out and I supposed it was about time I stepped in.” The creature had moved the damp material from Will’s feet up to his legs.

“Why don’t you just eat me, already?”

“That would be rude. Besides, you’re filthy.” The rag scrubbed in a particularly rough spot and made Will cringe. “We’ll get you cleaned up and get you something to eat. I suspect that’s half the reason you passed out in the first place. You look like you haven’t eaten in a while.”

Will chewed his lip in confusion. This didn’t seem right. He had been expecting to be torn apart piece by piece by a monster the size of a building. The...thing in front of him didn’t seem half as intimidating as the stories he was told as a child. And yet this was the very thing that threatened to tear apart everything unless its demands were met.

Its scent was almost intoxicating. Will wanted to bury himself into it.

He kept still as the creature went to work, washing him carefully and wringing out the rag every so often. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, though the creature would hum every so often as it worked.

Soon Will felt a hand in his hair, gentle as first before yanking his head forward, making Will yelp in surprise. He had almost drifted off from the calming touches.

“You’re a strange one.” It muttered with curiosity. “You’re different from the others. “Why aren't you fighting back, hm?”

Will reached out with a shaky hand despite his mind screaming at him to grab blindly at the creature. He needed something to hold onto and keep his head afloat. He managed to find a portion of clothing to latch onto. It was soft, making Will let out a soft sigh as he rubbed at it carefully.

The hand in his hair went limp for a second before letting go and pulling back, making Will’s hand drop to his lap. There was silence in the darkness. Will felt his stomach drop, wondering if he had angered It in someway.

“Wait, come back.” Will muttered. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth. He felt like he had been drugged. The thought didn’t exactly upset him as much as it probably should have.

There was a faint clattering in the distance before he felt the presence return.

“You need to eat.” Its voice was much more dull than before. It sounded like it was trying to hold back from something. Perhaps it wanted to slaughter Will more than he had originally thought.

Something slid on the floor, hitting Will’s thigh. He reached out blindly, setting his hand on the subject and pulling back when he felt something sticky and wet. The creature let out a frustrated sigh, shuffling around again. Will jumped at the noise of a match being stuck close to him, squinting to shield his eyes from the sudden light.

When his vision came back, a candle had been lit next to him. It was a rather ostentatious one at that, large and a deep crimson with a floral design carved into it. It rested atop of a gold candlestick that looked like it belonged at the table of royalty. Next to the candlestick was the bowl of water and rag the creature had used earlier, along with whatever it was that had prodded against his thigh. He then realized it was a plate filled with food. His stomach growled just looking at it. It seemed like some sort of meat, thinly sliced with a deep red sauce over it. To the side there were a couple vegetables and garnish. The creature cleared It’s throat, making Will jump and look forward.

There was a lavish looking armchair a couple feet in front of him that the creature had settled down in. It was placed just so that Will couldn’t make out any features except for the creature’s long legs that were crossed neatly in front of him.

Will studied the figure for a few moments. The creature - from what he could see - looked just like a regular man. A man with expensive taste, that was. The suit that It looked to be donned in looked more expensive than his house. But a man, non the less.

He had expected the room to have the look of a damp basement, a torture chamber of sorts. It was quite the opposite, from what little light he had been given. Instead, he had been situated in a bedroom. If Will squinted his eyes, he could make out the the walls were covered in a sort of deep purple colour. There was what looked to be a bed at the far wall with a canopy hanging down. The floor he had previously thought to be concrete was actually a dark wood. He ran his fingers against the surface curiously.

“It’s rude not to eat what is offered to you.” The stranger said after a while. Will licked his lips, glancing back down at the dish. He picked it up slowly, crossing his legs and setting it in his lap.

“What is it?” He asked, poking at the meat.

“Do you have any table manners?” The man asked, voice icy. Will wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation. “It’s bad enough that I can’t trust you with silverware just yet.”

Will ducked his head, embarrassed. He slowly picked up a piece of the meat, studying it for a moment before putting it to his mouth. His stomach grumbled loudly, forcing him to take the whole piece in his mouth. He chewed carefully, nodding slightly.

“It’s very good.” He commented after swallowing and grabbing another piece. “I can’t really cook.”

“I can tell.” The man said in a bored tone.

Will took another piece in his mouth, chewing with less thought this time. “Why are you feeding me?”

“You were hungry.” He said simply. Will stared at him for another beat before going back to his meal. He didn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth.

They sat in silence for the rest of his meal. He finished every last bit on the plate, even wiping his finger across the porcelain to finish off the last bits of sauce. If the man thought it was more bad table manners, he didn’t mention it.

Will set the plate aside again carefully before looking back to the man. He hadn’t moved an inch. It was slightly unnerving.

“I’ve seen you before.” He said quietly, covering himself with his hands. The daze he had woke up from was starting to clear and he once again found himself feeling self conscious in his naked form.

“You’ve seen a form of me.” He said simply, tapping his foot quietly.

“So you remember.” Will stated, sitting up a little straighter.

“I have a good memory.” The man uncrossed his legs, leaning back in the armchair.

“So you remember killing my brother, then?” Will blurted out without really realizing what he was saying. He gripped his hands into fists and swallowed thickly.

The man was quiet, still once again. “Your brother. He was...fourteen? fifteen, perhaps?”

“Thirteen.” Will said quietly. The creature hummed, crossing his legs again.

“I don’t kill children.” He said simply. Will’s fists grew tighter.

“How do you explain him just dropping dead, then? I found him! He was...he had been dead a while.” Will choked.

“You said you saw things in the forest, yes?” The man paused, waiting for Will to answer. When it was clear he wasn’t going to, he continued. “The trees produce a sort of toxin that causes hallucinations. It’s useful as a sort of defense mechanism at times. Your brother scared himself to death. He was already gone when I found him.” He sniffed, as if he was talking about the weather.

“You didn’t kill him?” Will whispered after a while. His head felt light.

“No. Once again, I don’t kill children.”

“Then what did you do with him?”

“I put his body into a ditch around the back of the estate.” There was a small pause. “I didn’t really know what else to do with him. Parents normally keep a closer eye on their children around these parts.”

“My...Mother died during childbirth and my Father was a busy man.” Will muttered, distracted by the new information.

“Even so.” The man murmured. He was suddenly on It’s feet, making Will scuttle back until his back was flat against the wall. "How do you think you got back safely? Do you think I would have just let you go? You passed out half from the sight of your brother, half from the toxins. I carried you back to the edge of the forrest."

"I...thought I had just found my way back and blacked out the memory..."

"You were right in the thick of the woods. It would have taken hours for you to get back."

The candle was blown out suddenly and Will was wrapped in darkness again. He was still as the man worked on unhooking the chains from the wall that kept Will in place. He was guided upwards slowly and lead to what Will figured was the bed he had spotted earlier. The duvet was pulled back and Will bit his lip as the man picked up his body with ease, laying him down carefully and tucking the covers back up to his chin. There was the noise of chains clanking together. Will listened closely, realizing they were being wrapped loosely around one of the bedposts. At least he had more leeway this time.

“Wait.” Will called out into the dark when he couldn’t feel the man’s presence again. He was met with silence before he moved on. “I think I’d like to see your face, if that’s okay.”

There was more silence. Perhaps he hadn’t noticed the man leaving. After what Will counted as several minutes, another match was struck and Will bit back a scream at the back of his throat when he realized It had been standing right at the side of the bed the whole time. He swallowed, coming to his senses and looking up at the stranger at his bedside.

He seemed just as much as a man as Will had imagined before. He had light hair, kept perfectly in place. His face wasn’t exactly old, but worn. He had high cheekbones and dark lips and if the word didn’t seem extremely out of place in the situation, Will would go as far as to call him handsome. He cocked It’s head, waiting for a response.

“Human.” was all Will could force out.

“No.” The man had a small smirk on It’s features. “Simply the form I’m sure makes you most comfortable.”

“Do you have a name?” Will asked curiously, still studying his features.

The man seemed to think for a moment. “You may call me Hannibal if you please.”

“Hannibal.” Will tested the word on his tongue. “I’m Will.”

“I know.” The man smirked before blowing out the match again. “I think it’s best that you sleep now, Will.”

Will listened as there were footsteps around the room as he assumed Hannibal was cleaning up the small mess Will had left. They trailed away to the far side of the room.

“When are you going to kill me?”

The door creaked open. Will fought off the dull feeling of loneliness again.

“I haven’t decided yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about last night's episode, huh? Holy Jesus, what a ride.
> 
> I need constant affirmation it would be SO NICE to get some comments to know what you guys think about the direction I'm taking! Maybe even some suggestions! I have the ending of the fic planned out but from this point I'm kind of just typing words and seeing where it goes so if there's something you would really like to happen, let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for being patient for this chapter. I've been so so busy lately and trying not to feel guilty and failing. And once again, thanks so much for the support, especially on the last chapter. I never reply to comments on my fics because I never know exactly what to say but of course here's a huge thank you to everyone!  
> 

_“Dad knows you’ve been sneaking food out of the pantry.”_

_Will glanced up from the book he had been buried in to see his brother leaning against their bedroom doorway. He paused, considering the statement for a moment before drawing his eyes back to the page._

_“I haven’t.” He mumbled._

_“You’ve been feeding those strays again, haven’t you?”_

_“I said no.” Will glared over the top of his glasses._

_“Yes you have. I watched you slip through the screen door yesterday before dinner. You’re still filthy from rolling around in the fields with them. It’s weird.” Adam fell back onto his bed, pulling a baseball from his pocket and throwing it up to catch it on the way down. Will watched him tiredly._

_“Dogs are easy to understand.” Will said quietly._

_“One of these days you’re going to start acting like an animal.”_

_Will shrugged._

* * *

Will wasn’t sure exactly how much time had passed, though it felt like days.

The room he had previously thought to be quite nice turned out to only made his head spin when he realized there were no windows. There had been some small glimmer of hope in him that he would feel a little more human at the sight of sunlight, but when he woke up he was only greeted with the pitch black darkness again. Will didn’t think it was possible to witness this level of emptiness.

His fingers danced lightly over the metal he had felt against his neck the night before. It wrapped around his neck like a collar. The chains wrapped around the bedpost held him there with what felt like a small padlock. Will hadn’t heard the creature lock him there when he had fallen asleep.

Panic was quickly rising in his chest at the feeling of confinement. Will ran a hand through his hair, tugging at the roots. How long was he going to be kept here? Was the creature just playing with him out of boredom until It finally got hungry?

Will suddenly found himself clawing at the bedpost. The wood began chipping away just faintly under his nails. He let out a manic laugh, ignoring the sharp pain in the tips of his fingers.

He felt arms around him, pulling him back. He tried to keep his grip on the bedpost with a loud growl, but the force was too strong, sending him tumbling backwards on the bed.

“Will. Will.” The voice sounded muffled, like it was far off into the distance. Will shook his head, not stopping the small noises from creeping up the back of his throat. He felt hot. It was like he was being held underwater. He gasped for air.

There was that scent again. Once Will had finally found his breath, he breathed softly, clutching to the fabric that was in front of him.

“You’re soaked in sweat.” Hannibal muttered. Will suddenly pulled back, realizing he was clinging to a monster in the dark while still in fact being completely naked.

“I’d like some clothes.” He said finally, voice hoarse in his throat. The man was silent. If Will’s fingers weren’t just barely touching his knee he would have thought to have lost It in the dark again. “And light.”

“You need neither to live.” His voice was suddenly harsher than before. “Haven’t I given you enough already?”

Will was silently taken back. He pulled his limbs back close to him and ducked his head before he even realized what he was doing. The last thing he wanted was to anger the creature, and it only felt natural to submit to it.

“Yes but...I just...I’m very confused.” He admitted, hugging his arms around his knees.

“You’re interesting.” Hannibal said so quietly that Will had to strain himself to hear It. It was almost like the man was speaking to Itself. “Like a stray. You’re not like them.”

Will let him reflect for a few moments. He felt lightheaded again, basking in the relaxing scent.

“What are you going to do with me?” Will whispered.

“Well, I had made some breakfast. I was going to bring some up before I heard your noises. I suppose…you may bathe and join me at the table.” Hannibal’s voice was reserved, as he was testing the waters.

Will felt his lungs contract. He would be getting out of the room and cleaning himself and seeing himself in the light he had to see himself in the light he had to know he was human his name was Will Graham and he was human -

“You’re getting worked up again.”

Will shook himself out of the light trance, realizing Hannibal’s hand was resting lightly against his forehead. He licked his lips, letting out a shaky “sorry” before the hand was pulled away.

Will perked up when he heard the light clanking of chains behind him. He waited patiently until there was a tugging against his neck. He reached out, grabbing at the man’s arm to steady himself as he climbed off the bed and stood up in the darkness.

He was guided across the room to the door. If Hannibal noticed his stumbling, he didn’t mention it. The door creaked open, and Will sighed in relief. There still wasn’t much light, but enough to make out the man in front of him and his surroundings. He noticed the thick curtains at the end of the hall, covering a small circular window. He felt a pang of pity for the creature before quickly burying it down.

Hannibal opened a door a little down the hall from the bedroom Will had been kept in. Will was tugged closer and the chain connected to the metal collar was unhooked.

“Are you going to be good?”

“Yes.” Will muttered, keeping his gaze to the ground. Hannibal stared at him for a few moments, unconvinced. “You may relieve yourself. Knock on the door when you are finished.”

“Am I not allowed to clean myself?”

“Not yet.”

Will couldn’t help but smile a little at that. Yet. There was hope.

He gave Hannibal a glance before stepping into the bathroom. The door was promptly shut behind him. There was a small window on the opposite wall. Will smiled despite himself, stepping forward to pull back the curtain.

The grounds were bigger than he expected. Will’s eyes widened as he scanned over the gardens There were large fountains, clearly decades old. They didn’t seem to work anymore, and some had patches of rust on the surface. There were the remains of what were once flower beds and shaped hedges, all tucked neatly in the thick of the woods. Will wondered if Hannibal had done it all himself and what it looked like when it had all been thriving. It seemed such a waste to have it all to himself with all the curtains closed.

He enjoyed the sunlight against his face for a few moments. The sky was cloudy through the trees, but a relief none the less. Will had thought he might never see it again.

The aching in his bladder pulled him away from the window. He watched himself in the mirror as he relieved himself. He looked exactly like being dragged through the woods would look, ironically. He prodded at a bag under his eye with a small sigh before flushing. There was a moment of hesitation before he knocked lightly on the door.

The door swung open and suddenly the man stumbled back, an arm drawn over his face. A pile of clothes that he had been holding dropped to the floor.

“O-oh!” Will quickly turned, grabbing the curtain again in his hands. He had overstepped his boundaries already. He was utterly useless.

“It’s...alright.” Hannibal muttered, leaning down to pick up the clothes he had dropped and taking a step forward before Will could close the curtain. He slowly pulled down his arm, squinting at Will. Will couldn’t help but grin at how human it was. It was such a warm feeling in his stomach that he had initially failed to notice the large amounts of scarring that ran from the man's left cheekbone and down his neck. Will’s hands dropped from the curtain, falling to his sides.

Hannibal seemed to ignore his stares and moved to yank the curtain half way closed. The gesture seemed like a compromise. He turned on the tub’s faucet before rolling up his shirt sleeves. There was even more scarring there than on It’s face. Will studied them. They were like burn scars, but he’d never seen anyone survive anything like that. Then again, this wasn’t exactly a human case.

Will leaned against the wall as Hannibal tested the water with his fingers. He glanced at the pile of clothes that rested on the counter with amusement. Maybe he did have more power than he had originally thought.

“Don’t let it get cold.” Hannibal spoke, drawing Will’s gaze back to the creature. His face was unreadable, but there was something behind the dull gaze of his eyes.

Will hesitated before stepping into the porcelain tub. It was spacious, the kind he had only seen in pictures with the clawed feet. He sank down into the warm water with a slow inhale of breath. The bruises and cuts he had obtained from the night before stung as the water smoothed over his skin. His eyes fluttered closed.

Will felt Hannibal’s hands clean him carefully like he had done the night before, but with more attention this time. He listened to the water sloshing against the tub. If he was quiet enough, he sound hear the birds singing outside.

When he opened his eyes, he did so to examine Hannibal better in the light. The man seemed to be deep in thought as he ran a clean washcloth over Will’s chest.

“Why do you keep all the curtains drawn?” Will asked finally, making Hannibal look up.

“Why not? I don’t need the light to see.” He said simply.

“Do you ever go outside? I saw the grounds. It looked like it used to be really fancy.”

Will watched as the creature’s eyes narrowed slightly. Maybe he was asking too many questions. He had a habit of doing that.

“I have no need to go outside. Everything I need is here.”

“But-”

“Do the elders not talk about what happened anymore?” Hannibal finally dropped the washcloth into the water, making a small splash. He sat back, looking Will in the eye with an intensity that made him uncomfortable and look away. When Will didn’t answer, Hannibal picked the washcloth back up and wrung it out. “I suppose that doesn’t surprise me.”

“I don’t...understand.” Will said quietly, playing with the water between his fingers.

“Perhaps that’s for the best then.” Hannibal folded up the washcloth and placed it delicately on the side of the tub. He flashed Will a small smile, making Will cock his head to the side. Suddenly Hannibal leaned forward to grab at Will’s shoulders. He didn’t have much time to react before Hannibal had him pinned down beneath the water. Will struggled against his strong grip, thrashing in the water and sending half of it over the edge of the tub. The man didn’t seem to flinch, holding him there until he was content before removing the weight of his hand from his chest and letting him up for air.

Will gasped, fingers clawing at the edge of the tub as he tried to catch his breath. Hannibal didn’t seem bothered by any of this, simply reaching for a bottle of expensive looking shampoo and lathering it between his fingers.

“Why would you-” Will was cut off by the feeling of fingers grazing lightly against his scalp, making his eyes flutter closed again. When was the last time someone had even touched him like this? Alana, only in his dreams.

“A lesson in trust, Will.” Hannibal scrubbed carefully as if he was worried to find out the last time Will had really given himself a good scrub. Will didn’t exactly blame him.

When he was pushed back into the water again, he didn’t struggle this time. He stayed still as Hannibal cleaned the shampoo from his hair, staring up at the man through the blur of the water. Hannibal stared right back at him.

Hannibal only stopped scrubbing Will’s skin when the water had turned cold and Will was pink and pruning. A warm towel was wrapped around him as the water drained. Will watched as Hannibal dried his scarred arms with a towel. He noticed that the creature avoided looking at himself in the mirror the entire time.

Will wasn’t used to clothes like these. If it wasn't for the metal collar still locked around his neck, he would look quite smart. The clothes were much more fitted than he was used to, though not perfect, as Will was slightly smaller than Hannibal. He wasn’t even sure of the last time he had worn a nice shirt. His father’s funeral, perhaps. Though he couldn’t complain. The feel of fabric against his skin was a welcome one. The fact it was soft and luxurious and smelled of the creature was just a bonus.

Hannibal hadn’t said anything when Will had hoisted himself up to sit on the counter, so he didn't move from his spot. He watched as Hannibal moved around the kitchen with a silent grace. It was like watching art in the making. Hannibal had scrambled some eggs and was in the process of cooking sausage, the smell filling the small kitchen and making Will’s mouth water.

“Here, come cut up some vegetables.” Hannibal set out a cutting board. There was a second of hesitation before a knife was carefully set out next to the board. Another test.

Will considered the knife for a few moments before hopping down from the counter and moving to the island in the center. He slowly gripped the knife, testing the weight of it in his hands before bringing a green pepper to the board. His cuts were sloppy and dragged out, much more calculated than Hannibal’s when Will stopped to watch him chop up the sausage into small pieces once it was done cooking. When Will was finished, Hannibal scooped up his work with a small smile of It’s features. The vegetables were tossed into the bowl with eggs and sausage before being mixed up.

“Take those to set the table.” Hannibal instructed, motioning to a small stack of two plates, thick fabric napkins, and silverware. Will gathered the objects, following after Hannibal into the dining area and setting down the plates. Hannibal took a seat at the head of the table and Will slowly sat in the chair just to the left, as if nervous he had picked the wrong choice. Perhaps he was supposed to be eating on the floor, like a pet? Wasn’t that what he almost was at this point? Hannibal only gave a small nod before piling some of the scramble onto Will’s plate.

Will picked up his fork clumsily before scooping a piece of sausage into his mouth. He gave a small noise of pleasure before swallowing.

“Good?” Hannibal asked, taking a bite for Itself.

“Very.”

They ate in silence for a while, giving Will a chance to scan the room. Three of the walls were a deep blue color, the other being stone and boosted several shelves, all of which were home to various plants and herbs. There was a fireplace across from the stonewall, above it being a painting that captured Will’s attention. It was one not unknown to him, featuring a naked woman and a swan in a compromising position. Leda and the Swan. A strange addition to a dining room, though the whole place was strange and foreign to Will. He wondered how long it would stay that way.

“Your food will get cold.” Hannibal spoke suddenly. WIll noticed Hannibal was almost done with the dish, while he had hardly touched his. He blushed, not wanting to be rude before having another mouthful. He chewed thoughtfully before putting his fork back down.

“Why do you eat humans when you cook with beef and pork too?” Will asked curiously. Perhaps it was more of a...hobby than a necessity.

“I don’t.” Hannibal answered simply, folding the napkin it his lap back up.

“Don’t what?”

“Cook with beef or pork.” There was a small beat before the creature stared at Will with the same intensity as It had in the bathroom.

Will’s teeth ground together slowly.

“But...you only get sent someone twice a year…”

“Two people on record, that is. There will always be the homeless and the criminals. The system isn't as clean as you'd think." Hannibal began to gather the dirty plates and silverware. "That's why I take solace in a good freezer and don't let anything go to waste.”

Hannibal didn’t flinch as Will began to retch into his napkin, simply clearing the table.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to keep up with the progress of this fic and what's going on, you can always find me at dirttgrub.tumblr.com !!!


End file.
